Mage abilities
= Spells by Level = Footnotes * = Spell aquired by talents. The first level it appears is the minimum required to reach it. * + Known at character creation. * @ Spell aquired via a tome or quest instead of at the trainer. See the spell for more information on how to obtain it. = Spells by School = Arcane Spells *Amplify Magic - Short duration magic damage and heals amplification "buff". *Arcane Brilliance - Long duration equivalent to Arcane Intellect that affects your whole party. *Arcane Explosion - Point blank area of effect damage. *Arcane Intellect - Long duration Intellect buff. *Arcane Missiles - Channeled single target damage. *Blink - Teleport forward and break free from stuns and roots. *Conjure Food - Conjures bread that can be eaten to restore health out of combat. *Conjure Mana Stone (Agate/Citrine/Jade/Ruby) - Conjures a soulbound stone that can be used to instantly restore mana. *Conjure Water - Conjures water that can be used to restore mana out of combat. *Counterspell - Instantly stops an enemy spell, and blocks that whole school for a brief duration. *Dampen Magic - Short duration magic damage and heal reduction "buff". *Detect Magic - Detects an enemy's beneficial buffs. *Evocation - Magnifies mana regeneration by 1500% for 8 seconds. *Mage Armor - Self only magic resistance buff that allows limited regeneration while casting. *Mana Shield - Short duration physical damage conversion buff. Damage taken will draw from mana instead of health while it lasts. *Polymorph - Removes the enemy from combat, but also quickly heals them. Attacking will break the effect. Includes Polymorph: Pig and Polymorph: Turtle *Portal: - Creates a portal (usable by group members) to a friendly capital city. *Remove Lesser Curse - Removes a curse from a friend. *Slow Fall - Slows falling speed for a brief duration. *Teleport: - Teleports the caster to a friendly capital city. Fire Spells *Blast Wave (talent) - Instant cast area of effect damage with daze effect. *Fire Blast - Instant cast single target direct damage. *Fire Ward - Short duration fire damage absorbtion buff. *Fireball - Single target direct damage with added minor damage over time. *Flamestrike - Area of effect direct damage with added damage over time. *Pyroblast (talent) - Slow-casting single target massive direct damage with added damage over time. *Scorch - Fast-casting single target direct damage. Frost Spells *Blizzard - Channeled area of effect damage. *Cone of Cold - Instant cast area of effect and snare. *Frost Armor - Personal armor buff that snares and slows attackers. *Frost Nova - Instant cast point blank area of effect root with light damage. *Frost Ward - Short duration frost damage absorbtion buff. *Frostbolt - Single target direct damage with snare. *Ice Armor - Personal armor buff with frost resist that snares and slows attackers. Overwrites Frost Armor. *Ice Barrier (talent) - Instant short duration personal damage absorbtion buff. Spells become uninterruptable while it lasts. *Ice Block (talent) - Personal invulnerability buff, but prevents you from moving or taking any other action. = Spells by Function = Damage spells Single-target Damage Frostbolt for ice-based single target damage (and a snare); Fire Blast for instant fire damage (and brief cooldown); Fireball for a big whopper of fire damage. Scorch is another fire-based spell which has a short casting time and does good damage. Arcane Missiles are channeled over 5 seconds, with one wave of arcane damage fired each second and can be uninterruptable by normal damage with talents. With talents, Pyroblast can be acquired. It is basically a slow-casting, huge Fireball with a large DoT component. Area Damage This category of spells includes your first AoE spell: Arcane Explosion, an instant cast arcane point blank area of effect; Blizzard, a channeled ground target area of effect cold spell; and Flamestrike, a fire-based ground target area of effect spell. Blast Wave (another talent spell) is an instant cast, point blank area of effect fire spell which dazes the enemy. It has a moderate cooldown (45 seconds). Defensive spells Snare and Root Frostbolt snares the enemy, and Frost Nova is a point blank area of effect root which also inflicts a small amount of damage. Frost Armor (and later, Ice Armor) gives the Mage both an armor buff and a reactive debuff to enemies that hit the Mage in melee, along with a small resistance to ice magic. Attackers are snared and slowed. Crowd Control Polymorph allows the Mage to turn a Humanoid, Beast or Critter into a sheep, pig, or turtle (depending on the spell used) for a certain amount of time. Damage Absorption Mana Shield allows the Mage to absorb physical damage taken with mana, at a 2:1 rate (50 damage = 100 mana). A talent can reduce the mana usage. Fire Ward absorbs fire damage; Frost Ward absorbs cold damage. With talents, Ice Barrier can be acquired. It's an instant cast shield that protects you from all damage types up to a limit or 1 minute, whichever comes first. It has a short cooldown (30 seconds). Mage Armor increases resistances to all schools of magic while also allowing mana regeneration during the Five second rule. Miscellaneous Slow Fall - a "defensive" spell of sorts - protects against falling damage. Utility Spells Intellect Buffs A very good buff for the Mage (and any class that uses mana) is intellect. Mages have two flavors of these: Arcane Intellect and the group version, Arcane Brilliance. Since intellect affects the rate at which all weapon skills are gained, non-casters might appreciate it too. Conjuration Conjuring Mana Stones gives you a stone that acts as a free mana potion on a separate cooldown from your other potions. These stones can not be shared. Food and Water of varying levels can also be conjured for restoring health and mana, and is an important preparation for reducing downtime for a solo mage or an entire raid. Evocation The fastest way to regenerate your mana, Evocation can refill the majority of your mana bar over the course of its 8 second cast. Be sure not to be at risk of getting hit, since this is a channeled effect. Teleport Spells Self This includes the Teleport: spells as well as Blink. Portals Creates a portal that can be clicked to instantly move your group to a friendly city. = Spells by Source = All spells not listed here are immediately available at the Mage trainers at the appropriate level. Talents *Blast Wave - First rank is a 21 point Fire tree talent. *Ice Barrier - First rank is a 31 point Frost tree talent. *Ice Block - Spell is a 21 point Frost tree talent. *Pyroblast - First rank is an 11 point Fire tree talent. Quests *Conjure Water VII - Taught by Lorekeeper Lydros in the Dire Maul (North) Library at level 60. *Polymorph: Pig - Taught by Archmage Xylem in Azshara at level 60. Item Loot *Arcane Brilliance - Level 60 spell learned from a Tome that drops off of random creeps in 5 and 10 man level 60 instances and also from Onyxia. *Arcane Missiles VIII - Level 60 rank obtained from a Tome that drops off of bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. *Conjure Food VII - Level 60 rank obtained from a Tome that drops off of Archivist Galfordin the Scarlet Bastion of Stratholme. *Fireball XII - Level 60 rank obtained from a Tome that drops off of bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. *Frost Ward V - Level 60 rank obtained from a Tome that drops off of random creeps in 5 and 10 man level 60 instances and also from Onyxia. *Frostbolt XI - Level 60 rank obtained from a Tome that drops off of bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. *Polymorph: Turtle - Level 60 spell obtained from a Tome that drops off of Gahz'ranka (the "fish boss") in Zul'Gurub. Category:Mages